Love Me Always
by charmedlover99
Summary: Next generation story focusing on the liars lives before and after they have kids.Featuring sum Oc's
1. Secrets and Explanations

**YOU ASKED FOR IT SO HERE IT IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY SEMILY STORY MIKE EZRA AND TOBY DONT EXIST IN MY STORY AND CALEB IS JUST ONE OF HANNA'S BESTFRIENDS ENJOY!**

 **Emily's P.O.V**

As soon as Sara's lips connected to mine I didnt know what to do I mean I like her but I dont want to lose her as a friend but kissing her is different from kissing anyone else I mean its like a thousand fireworks and as my fingers brush through her hair she pulls away.

Sara starts to look up at me while crying and says "Emily im sorry I shouldnt have kissed you it was a stupid move and I know I cant be with you but I just really like you and..."

As she rambles on I cut her off with a kiss and I say "You know your kinda cute when you ramble."

Sara blushes and says "You dont hate me do you?"

I wipe some of her tears away and I say "Of course not Sara."

Sara smiles and says "So what are we now are we dating or what?"

I kiss Sara a third time and say "Sara Harvey will you be my girlfriend?"

Sara wraps her arms around my neck and says "Yes i'll be your girlfriend."

I finally get under the covers and cuddle with my new girlfriend until we both fall asleep.

 **MORNING TIME THE NEXT DAY NO ONES POV**

Emily being the morning person she is wakes up next to Sara and watches her girlfriend sleep.

Sara starts to blink and says "Were you watching me sleep?"

Emily nods and says "Your just so cute baby."

Sara kisses Emily when someone walks into the room.

Hanna is standing at the door with Aria and Spencer.

Spencer coughs loudly and the couple instantly break apart and Sara starts to blush along with Emily.

Hanna sighs and says "Uhm are we interrupting something."

Sara shakes her head and says "No." while Emily is noding saying "Yes"

Sara kisses Emily and says "I have to get to work anyway."

Emily nods and says "Ok."

Sara gets up and gets ready and walks out the door.

Emily calls her name and says "I didnt get my goodbye kiss."

Sara walks up to her and says "goodbye Em."

Emily smiles and says "Bye baby."

Hanna smiles and says "So you and Sara?"

Emily nods and says "It happened last night."

The girls sit on Emily's bed and say "Em we need details."

Emily smiles and says "So I walked in and I came over here she was sleep so I tried to see if she had a chip in her neck and then she turned around and kissed me she thought I would be mad and I asked her out."

Alison is standing in the doorway and says "So your cheating on me again."

Emily rolls her eyes and says "We didnt that Ali."

Alison fake pouts and says "Did that kiss me anything to you?"

Aria smirks and says "Which one?"

All the girls start to laugh and then Alison smiles and says "Its good to hear your seeing someone Em you deserve to be happy."

Emily smiles and says "Thanks."

 **Meanwhile with Sara and Caleb**

Sara is working on some program on the computer and says "I took your advice about Emily."

Caleb smirks and says "Was I right did she like you are you to still friends."

Sara nods and says "Well where not friends anymore."

Caleb sighs and says "Im sorry to hear that."

Sara smiles and says "Where not friends because Were dating now."

Caleb shrugs and says "You know what take the day off go be with her."

Sara smiles and says "Thanks Caleb."

 **Back To The Girls**

Spencer smiles and says "Lets play a game."

The girls all say "What?"

Spencer grins and says "Spin the bottle except when the bottle lands on someone they have to tell the others a secret."

Emily shrugs and says "Im in they're going to come out anyway."

Aria sighs and says "Im in to."

Hanna and Ali at the same time say "Were in."

Sara walks into the room and says "Im back."

Emily kisses Sara and says "Your back early."

Sara smiles and says "Caleb let me off early."

Emily smiles and says "You want to play this game with us."

Sara sits next to Emily and says "If its okay with your friends."

Spencer nods and says "You can play and if your Emily's girlfriend your a friend of us if you keep her happy that is."

Sara smiles and says "So how do I play."

Emily explains the game to her and they begin.

Spencer spins the bottle and it lands on Alison.

Alison looks down and says "Before Mona went missing me and her started hooking up and I might have fallin in love with her."

Alison spins the bottle and it lands on Aria.

Aria looks down and says "I was dating Shana secretly before Ali came home."

Aria spins the bottle and it lands on Hanna.

Hanna blushes and says "I slept with my step-sister Kate and we still do it from time to time."

Emily raises an eyebrow and says "You guys know were going to talk about this stuff."

Hanna spins the bottle and it lands on Sara

Sara looks down and says "I used to play with my friend Claire's feelings cause she had a crush on me."

Sara spins the bottle and it lands on Spencer.

Spencer sighs and says "I slept with Lesli Stone when I was in Radley."

Spencer smirks and says "Its your turn Emily."

Emily rolls her eyes and says "I kissed Melissa."

Emily smiles and say "Now lets talk about these secrets."

Hanna raises an eyebrow and says "Why did you play with Claire's feelings?"

Sara shrugs and says "That was my way of keeping myself from asking her out I didnt want to lose her as a friend."

Emily sighs and Sara and says "Sara take it from someone who had there emotions played with thats not good to do baby Claire wished you were dead."

Sara nods and says "I know she wrote me a letter which was another part of the reason I ran away the night I got kidnapped can we talk about another secret."

Alison hugs Emily and says "Im sorry Em."

Emily smiles and says "For what."

Alison crosses her arms and says "For making you think I liked you then that I didnt like you then lieng to you about what happened between me and Mona that night."

Emily smiles and says "Oh yea lets do Spencer's secret."

Spencer sighs and says "I didnt remember being in there with Lesli until I saw her file because we dated when we were in there but she swithced my pills with some that make me forget stuff and thats why I didnt remember her or anything like that until I asked her and she confirmed it."

Emily smiles and says "Hanna your explanation."

Hanna sighs and says "I love Kate she loves me we only do all that rivalry stuff so our parents dont suspect anything it just goes a little to far sometimes so we just started acting friendly with eachother around them so we have sleepovers and stuff and go on dates."

Spencer smiles and says "Aria your explanation."

Aria sighs and says "I slept with Shana because she was cute,smart,and better equipped then any boy I know if you know what I mean and she wa good in bed and she's kinda not dead."

All the liars look at Aria and says "What!"

Aria sighs and says "I just found out a few weeks ago -A had forced her to do that stuff she wasnt dead just on some pill -A gave her to make it seem like it and she was in hiding the whole time and she came back for me she forgave me for pushing her off the stage she understood and before you guys judge me I love her and im pregnant with her baby so your going to be aunts now."

Emily rolls her eyes and says "Well finish this talk later im hungry."

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER WAS IT GOOD LET ME KNOW ALSO I JUST THOUGHT THAT I NEED SOME TWISTS IN MY STORY SO THATS WHY I HAD THOSE SECRETS AND ARIA PREGNANT AND ALSO THERE MAY BE MONA OR KATE IN LATER CHAPTERS SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW WITH THAT SAID...**

 _ **CHARMEDLOVER OUT**_


	2. The couples

Aria is sitting at the kitchen table explaining to her mom about Shana and how she's pregnant and everything else about how Shana needs a place to live and everything.

Ella sighs and says "Aria im disappointed in you for getting pregnant again."

Aria looks down and says "I know mom but Shana needs a place to stay and she has no family left."

Ella nods and says "Ok Aria call Shana she can stay here until she finds a place for now."

Aria hugs Ella and says "Thank you mommy."

Ella raises an eyebrow and says "What are you going to do about college?"

Aria bites her lip and says "Me and the girls decided to take online classes at Upenn."

Ella smiles and says "Well atleast you girls are going to take classes how far are you in your pregnancy."

Aria rubs her stomach and says "3 months im going to go call Shana."

Ella nods and says "Okay."

 **Meanwhile with Hanna 11:34 p.m**

Hanna is on her phone with Kate.

Hanna:I miss you babe

Kate:I miss you to

Hanna:How bout I just come over

Kate:Hanna its 11:34

Hanna:I'm on the way unlock your window

Kate:Oh my gosh Hanna I dont want to get up

Hanna:Please for me?

Kate:Fine

Hanna:Bye ill be there in 10 minutes

Kate:Ok

Hanna hangs up and heads to Kate's house

 **10 minutes later at Kate's house**

Hanna is climbing up the tree onto Kate's balcony and walks into her room.

Kate gasps and says "Hanna I cant believe you actually did it."

Hanna smiles and says "Ill do anything for my Katie-pie."

Kate laughs and says "Come here Hanna-bear."

Hanna lays down next to Kate and they start to giggle and kiss.

Kate runs her fingers through Hanna's hair and says "Hanna I love you."

Hanna kisses Kate again and says "I love you to."

Hanna cuddles with Kate and then Tom walks in.

Tom coughs and says "Hanna what are you doing here."

Hanna breaks away from Kate and says "Oh dad I was just..."

Kate cuts Hanna off and says "I was felling lonely and Hanna came I should have asked you or mom and im sorry."

Hanna nods and says "Yea im just gonna go bye dad bye Kate ill text you."

Kate and Tom say "Bye Hanna."

Tom looks at Kate and says "Its good to see you to getting along."

Kate mumbles in a low voice under her breath to where only she can hear "You have no idea."

 **Meanwhile with Spencer**

Spencer is at the brew thinking about a certain auburn haired girl when said girl walks in.

Lesli walks over to Spencer and says "Can we talk?"

Spencer shrugs and says "Who cares."

Lesli sighs and says "Spencer you do remember a little stuff about us dont you."

Spencer nods and says "I remember a little every time im with you Lesli I remember how we where in love but I dont understand why you gave me that pill to forget about you and us."

Lesli rolls her eyes and says "Mona gave me the pills to give to you."

Spencer takes a breath an says "Why?"

Lesli looks down and says "You were getting out of Radley and you told me you werent leaving until i got out we didnt know how long that would be so I wanted you to get out and have your life but you said no so I had no choice Spence."

Spencer blinks and gets all her memories of her and Lesli's relationship.

Spencer kisses Lesli and says "Forever."

Lesli smiles and says "And always."

Spencer laughs and says "You and Me."

Lesli rolls her eyes and says "Through everything."

Spencer kisses Lesli again and says "I love you."

Lesli wraps her arms around Spencer and says "You remember."

Spencer nods and says "Yep."

 **Meanwhile with Alison and Mona**

Alison is holding Mona and says "Mona I love you."

Mona smiles and says "Ali I love you to."

Alison smiles and kisses Mona.

Mona lays back and says "does this mean were a couple now?"

Ali nods and says "If you want to it can be."

Mona gets on top of Ali and says "I do."

Ali kisses Mona and says "Great your officially my girlfriend."

 **AUTHORS NOTE |**

WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW ALSO EMILY AND SARA WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ALSO IVE BEEN ASKED TO MAKE EMILY A G!P WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK ABOUT THAT SHOULD I DO IT OR NOT ALSO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW WITH THAT SAID~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **~CHARMEDLOVER~ ~OUT~**_


	3. Love At First Sight

Emily is at her locker when Ali walks up to her and says "Hey Em."

Emily looks at Alison and says "Hey Ali."

Alison smiles and says "You seem better since the breakup."

Emily nods and says "Yea I mean once I got over the shock of Claire being in love with Sara and Sara liking her back I realized there meant for eachother."

Alison smirks and says "So were getting a new student today."

Emily rolls her eyes and says "So what?"

Ali sighs and says "Ok she's a cute girl I had Mona hack into her file and she has all the same classes as us which means she's smart."

Emily chuckles and says "I cant believe your dating a geek."

Ali smacks Emily lightly and says "She's not a geek she's a nerd."

Emily shrugs and says "Whats the difference?"

Ali sighs and says "A geek is a loser who plays video games all day and is smart and nerd is a sometimes cute shy smart person or ugly loser smart person."

As Emily and Ali walk down the hall Emily accidentally bumps into a blonde haired girl with blue highlights.

The blonde kneels down to get her stuff and says "Im so sorry."

Emily helps her pick up her books and says "Dont worry its not your fault its my friend Alison's fault for distracting me."

The blonde stands up and says "Im Aubrey...Aubrey White."

Emily smiles and says "Im Emily Fields and This is my "Girlfriend Alison Dilaurentis".

Alison smiles at Aubrey and says "Im not Emily's girlfriend im one of her bff's I just tell people we date."

Aubrey grins and says "Well I know we just met but im new and I was wondering if you could take me to my class."

Emily nods and says "Let me see your schedule."

Aubrey hands Emily her schedule and says "Here you go."

Emily smiles and says "Well it looks like were in the same classes."

Aubrey smiles and says "Great but I was also wondering are you to actually..um."

Emily cuts Aubrey off and says "Lesbian Yea im single and Alison is dating a geek named Mona Vanderwaal."

Ali stomps and says "Mona is not a geek but Paige was a huge geek."

Emily rolls her eyes and says "Whatever."

Aubrey smiles at Emily and says "I dont see how a beautiful girl like you could be single."

Emily blushes and says "Thank you your pretty yourself."

Alison opens up the door to the classroom and says "This is our stop."

Emily notices the teacher isnt in the room and says "Wheres Ms. Montgomery."

Aria smirks and says "She's probably still at home still looking for her lesson plans."

Ella walks into the room and says "Actually I was enrolling Shana her so she can get enough credits to graduate."

Shana walks through and says "Yea the rumours are true im alive."

Shana walks over to an empty seat next to Aria and says "Hey babe I missed you."

Aria smirks and says "I just saw you an hour ago."

Ella walks to the front of the class and says "Students we have a new student her name is Aubrey White"

Aubrey smiles and says "Hi."

Ella crosses her arms and says "Now boys dont go all crazy because there's a new pretty girl in the class and that goes for my girls to and Emily I want you to be her guide and I want you to show her around the school."

Emily raises her hand and says "Now?"

Ella nods and says "After she tells us a little about herself."

Aubrey smiles and says "Im just a cool teenage girl who likes swimming,I like to read,I like to chill and hang with my friends,I like girls,and im kind of a tomboy."

Alison accidentally thinks out loud and says "I think I just found a match for Emily."

Mona smacks Ali in the arm and says "Really Alison Really."

Emily stands up blushing and says "Lets go on that tour."

 **In the Halls with the girls**

Emily sighs and says "I cant she said that."

Aubrey smiles and says "Well based on what we know about eachother we are a good match."

Emily smiles and says "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend or something."

Aubrey nods and says "Yea I know we dont know much about eachother but thats the point of relationships to learn more about one another."

Emily kisses Aubrey and says "Im willing to give it a try."

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW ALSO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT AUBREY AND HER AND EMILY'S RELATIONSHIP SO REVIEW AND WITH THAT SAID.**

 ** _CHARMEDLOVER OUT_**


	4. New Character

**OK SO STUFF YOU SHOULD NOW EMILY AND ARIA HAVE A DAUGHTER TOGETHER NAMED TAYLOR SHE IS 3 YEARS OLD AND EMILY AND HANNA ARE TWINS ALONG WITH SPENCER AND ALI AND ARIA AND EMILY USED TO DATE AND THE GIRLS ARE 17 SO WITH THAT SAID...**

Emily is playing with Taylor in Taylor's room at the Montgomery house with Aubrey.

Taylor pulls on Aubrey's shirt and says "Mommy told me she loves you."

Aubrey smiles and says "Thanks for telling me kiddo.""

Emily picks Taylor up and says "I told you that in secret Taylor now your not my spy anymore."

Taylor runs into Aria's room and jumps into Aria's arms and says "Hey Mama."

Aria kisses Taylor's head and says "Hi kiddo whats up?"

Taylor pouts and says "Mommy was being mean to me again."

Aria smirks and says "What did she do this time."

Taylor makes one of her puppy dog faces and says "She laid me off from being a spy."

Emily is standing in the doorway and says "You can not hangout with your Aunt Spencer alone anymore."

Aubrey waves at Taylor and says "Bye Taylor bye Aria."

Emily kisses Taylor on the cheek and says "Bye sweetie-pie."

Taylor hugs Emily and says "Mommy can I still come over your house Friday?"

Emily nods and says "Yea it'll just be me you and Auntie Hanna all weekend."

Aria smiles and says "Ill bring her Friday at 5:30 p.m."

As Emily is driving Aubrey home Aubrey smiles and says "Its good to see that even after you to are broken up that you have a good friendship and are good parents."

Emily nods and says "Yea everyone says she looks more like me than Aria."

Aubrey moves her head to the side and says "I think she looks like both of you equally but has more of your features."

As Emily pulls up to Aubrey's house Aubrey kisses Emily and says "I enjoyed hanging out with you and your daughter."

Emily smiles and says "Im glad After 4 months of dating you I thought I would introduce the two of you."

Aubrey kisses Emily one more time and leaves.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **IM SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER I JUST THOUGHT I WOULD GO AHEAD AND INTRODUCE YOU ALL TO TAYLOR FIELDS-MONTGOMERY AND IF YOU WERE WONDERING SHE LIVES WITH BOTH EMILY AND ARIA THEY TAKE TURNS WHEN HAVING HER OVER I HOPE YOU LIKE HER AND IM SORRY FOR ALL THESE TWISTS NEXT CHAPTER MAY HAVE THE OTHERS SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT TAYLOR AND ALSO REVIEW SO WITH THAT SAID...**

 _ **CHARMEDLOVER OUT**_


	5. Gross

**EMILY AND HANNA'S ROOM.**

Emily walks into her and Hanna's room after seeing Taylor with Aubrey.

Hanna who is cuddling with Kate and watching a movie says "Hey Emily."

Emily flops down on her bed and says "Hey Kate,Hey Hanna."

Kate sits up and says "How's Taylor?"

Emily smiles and says "She's doing good."

Hanna raises an eyebrow and says "Do you know where mom is?"

Emily nods and says "She had a business trip out of town or something for 2 weeks."

Kate kisses Hanna and says "Thats 2 weeks I get to spend with my Hanna-bear."

Hanna giggles and says "Dont call me that in front of my sister Katie-pie."

Emily rolls her eyes and says "Im gonna go hang out with my daughter and the others cause you to are gross."

Hanna gets up and says "Im coming to I wanna see Taylor."

Kate kisses Hanna and says "Bye baby." before leaving.

Emily drives to Aria's house with Hanna in the backseat.

Mrs .Montgomery comes to the door and says "Hello Emily and Hanna what brings you here."

Emily smiles and says "I came to hangout with my little munchkin some more."

Ella smiles and says "Well the others are here to so you can just come right on in."

Hanna and Emily walk in and says "Thank you Mrs Montgomery."

Hanna and Emily walk into Aria's room and they see Taylor playing with her dolls and Aria and the others with there girlfriends **(EXCEPT LESLI)** watching South Park.

Emily turns the t.v off and says "Why are you watching South Park in front of my daughter?"

Aria rolls her eyes and says "She's 3 Emily she wont remember that."

Emily sighs and says "Your right she is 3 but she spends alot of time with Spencer and already talks like a 13 year old."

Shana laughs and says "Parental problems like this are funny."

Aria shoves Shana and says "Yea and you better be ready for it to because I've had 3 years of experience."

Shana rolls her eyes and says "Yea Yea Yea I hear you."

As Taylor is brushing her dolls hair she says "Shut up you fucking Jew."

Emily points to Taylor and says "See She's already talking like Cartman now because of you guys."

Aria looks at Taylor and says "Taylor dont say that to any one ever again or you'll be in big trouble."

Emily picks Taylor up and tells Aria "Ease up on her Aria shes only 3."

Taylor hugs Emily and says "I missed you mommy can you spend the night."

Emily nods and says "I think your grandma will let me."

Aria shakes her head and says "Actually tonight its just me and Taylor."

Emily rolls her eyes and says "Im her mom to let me come."

Aria giggles and says "The last time me and you had a sleepover alone with out adults or teenagers we slept together and before that you knocked me up."

Emily sighs and says "I promise no baby making just we watch movies and spend time together with our daughter thats all."

Taylor runs into Aria's arms and says "Please Mama?" while giving her puppy dog face.

Aria sighs in defeat and says "Fine mom,dad,and daughter sleepover."

Emily stomps and says "Dont call me a dad Aria call me a mom I might have what guys have but im stil 99 percent girl."

Aria smirks and says "Depending on how big you are id say you were 90 percent girl."

Ali high fives Aria and says "True its pretty big."

Spencer raises an eyebrow and says "So Alison,Maya,Paige,Sara,Samara,Talia,and,Aria both screwed Emily."

Emily nods and says "Yea pretty much dont tell Aubrey."

Aubrey walks in and says "Dont tell Aubrey what?"

Emily kisses Aubrey and says "What are you doing here?"

Aubrey sits down in Emily's lap and says "First dont try to change the subject and second I stay across the street and I saw your car parked outside so what not to tell Aubrey."

Alison smiles and says "Well we were just talking about how Emily screwed me,Aria and other girls."

Aubrey raises an eyebrow and says "Seriously Emily I dont care about that stuff as long as you dont cheat on me any ways I fucked plenty of girls."

Emily kisses Aubrey and says "First off dont cuss in front of my daughter..."

Aria cuts Emily off and says "She means our daughter."

Emily rolls her eyes and says "As I was saying dont cuss in front of me and Aria's daughter and Second I love you just not as love my short stuff."

Aria blushes and says "Em I know you still love me but im with Shana now."

Emily sighs and says "Why would I be talking about you?"

Aria smiles because whenever you wanted to **embarrass** me or said you loved me you called me short stuff."

Emily nods and says "I was saying Aubrey I love you but not as much as I love Taylor."

Taylor jumps into Emily's arms and says "I love you to Mommy."

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER I JUST THOUGHT ID GIVE YOU A CHAPTER WITH ALL THE GIRLS EXCEPT LESLI I DONT KNOW WHEN ILL BRING HER BACK BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE EMILY,AUBREY,ARIA AND TAYLOR CAUSE THEYLL SHOW UP A LOT REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHO YOU WANT NEXT CHAPTER AND WITH THAT SAID...**

 _ **CHARMEDLOVER OUT**_


	6. Please dont tell

**Okay so I realized there hasnt been any drama latley in my stories so there will be some now also I really dont like Shana she is more of an extra character to me so im taking her out but I will still keep everyone else including Lesli...**

 **Montgomery House 12:00 A.M 2 weeks later**

Aria is sleeping next to Emily with Taylor in the middle.

Aria rolls over and says "Em are you awake?"

Emily yawns and says "Yea."

Aria sighs and says "Wanna go in the Den and watch a movie?"

Emily nods and says "Sure."

Aria is setting up the dvd player while Emily gets the snacks.

Emily smiles and says "I miss movie nights with you Aria."

Aria shrugs and says "We still couldve had them as a couple if you didnt dump me."

Emily rolls her eyes and says "Atleast I waited till our baby was born before I dumped you unlike Shana."

Aria's smile fades and she says "Your right atleast youre around Shana doesnt want me like she wants Jenna."

Emily caresses Aria's cheek and says "Dont worry ill help you with this baby and ours."

Aria smiles and says "Thanks Emily I just loved her so much."

Emily sighs and says "Me and you fall in love to quick."

Aria looks at Emily and says "Em I have one more secret."

Emily shrugs and says "Tell me if you want."

Aria nods and says "Ok I might have a crush Mona."

Emily stares at Aria wide eyed and says "When?"

Aria sighs and says "At first I thought I hated her because she was dating my brother then she started dating Ali and thats when I realized what I felt for you I felt for Mona."

Emily gasps and says "Your in love with her."

Aria makes a begging look and says "Please dont tell Mona or Alison."

Emily sighs and says "Fine I wont tell them."

Aria smiles and says "Thanks lets go back to bed before Taylor wakes up."

Emily sighs and says "Ok midget."

Aria rolls her eyes and says "Dont call me that."

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Sorry the chapter is so short im not felling well and I wasnt going to update today but I decided to go ahead and do it and sorry for the whole Shana thing...**

 _ **CHARMEDLOVER OUT**_


	7. Random

Ali is in her and Spencer's room kissing Mona when Spencer comes in with Aria and Hanna.

Aria sees Ali kissing Mona and says "Hey Mona Hey Ali."

Ali sits up and says "Hey guys."

Emily walks in with Aubrey and Taylor saying "Aria I told you Taylor misses you."

Taylor runs up to Aria and says "Hi Mama."

Aria smiles and says "Hey Taylor."

Aubrey rolls her eyes and says "Actually Emily wanted to spend some time with all of you and Taylor."

Emily sighs and says "Its true."

Taylor jumps into Alison's arm and says "Aunt Ali I Missed you."

Ali smiles and says "I missed you to kiddo."

Hanna rolls her eyes and says "What about your real aunt."

Taylor raises an eyebrow and says "Aunt Ali is my real Auntie."

Taylor runs over to Aubrey and says "Mommy can I get some candy."

Aria gasps and says "Did she just call Aubrey mommy?"

Emily raises her hands in the air and says "Hey its all Hanna's fault."

Hanna sighs and says "All I said was one day Aubrey will be your step-mom."

Taylor shakes her head and says "No you said Aubrey will be my step-mom if Mama Emily doesnt get back with Mommy Aria."

Aria rolls her eyes and says "Hanna I cant believe you."

Hanna pouts and says "Sorry."

Aria smiles and says "I forgive you."

 **Authors note**

 **Random chapter just wanted to post something for you guys also leave a review telling me what you want to happen next chapter thanks for reading and with that said...**

 _ **CHARMEDLOVER OUT**_


	8. Into the future

**Okay so I might have made a mistake at the beginning with Emily and Hanna being sisters instead of Pam being Hanna and Emily's mom its Ashley so both of there last names are Marin and Kate is there step-sister and Im skipping ahead 16 years where The liars are married to there partners all of them have kids of there own and Aria is married to CeCe with that said...**

 **The liars house 4:17 pm 16 years later**

Emily is on her bed next to is on the floor cuddled up to is by the window in Lesli's is in the chair sitting in Mona's Aria is by the door cuddled up with CeCe ( **The reason there together is because I ran out of pairings and there kinda cute together even if CeCe used to be -A in my story.)**

The doorbell rings and Emily says "Ill get it."

Emily goes downstairs and opens the door.

Sara smiles and says "Hey."

Emily says "What are you doing here?"

Sara sighs and says "I wanted to see you."

Emily shrugs and says "Shouldnt you be with Claire?."

Sara looks down and says "Were divorced."

Emily rolls her eyes and says "So your really her cause you need a place to stay?"

Sara shakes her head and says "No I have my own place now but im really here because I wanted to be friends again."

Aubrey comes downstairs and says "Em Aria told me to come check on you."

Sara raises and eyebrow and says "Who is she?"

Emily makes a movement with her hands and says "Aubrey this is Sara...Sara this is Aubrey my wife."

Aubrey shakes Sara hand and says "Nice to meet you."

Sara smiles and says "You to I should probably go now."

Sara turns around and says "Bye."

Emily closes the door and turns to see a curious Aubrey.

Aubrey folds her arms and says "So thats your ex-girlfriend."

Emily nods and says "Yea."

Emily goes back upstairs and tells her friends who was at the door after closing her bedroom door and getting back comfortable.

Hanna sits up and says "Lets do something fun."

Alison raises an eyebrow and says "Like what?"

Hanna smirks and says "We can go to the movies?"

Kate shakes her head and says "Theres no good movies out this month."

Hanna sighs and says "Fine."

Aria smiles and says "Lets play House."

Alison nods and says "Yea lets play house."

Spencer sighs and says "That game is for kids."

Lesli smirks and says "So is eating pizza on a saturday morning watching cartoons."

Spencer rolls her eyes and says "I only do that for the kids even do there teenagers."

Mona raises an eyebrow and says "Yea right and Why are we all living under the same roof in a mansion and all of us have kids."

Alison sighs and says "Because Spencer bought this big house so we could all raise our kids together and stay close with eachother plus there's no rent."

Emily yawns and says "Im going to sleep everyone get out of my room."

Aubrey is following the others out when Emily throws a pillow at her and says "Turn off the light and get your ass up her right fucking now."

Aubrey jumps into bed and says "Dont curse at me."

Emily kisses Aubrey and says "I do what ever the fuck I want cupcake."

 **Authors Note**

 **Ok sorry for the huge time jump also let me know what you thought of this chapter I will post the liars kids names and stuff a few seconds after I post this one as always I hope you enjoyed this chapter dont forget to review and with that said...**

 _ **Charmedlover out**_


	9. Character bio

**This is just a character bio type thing for the new characters from last chapter and I know if its 16 years later that Taylor would be like 19 but shes going to be 16.**

 _ **Alison and Mona's kids:**_

 **Samantha (Aka Sam) Hastings Age 14:Best friend of Ava Dating Riley sister of Victoria Hastings.**

 **Victoria Hastings Age 14:Best friend of Riley dating Ava sister of Samantha Hastings."**

 _ **Emily and Aubrey's kids:**_

 _ **Ava Marin Age 15:Best friend of Sam Dating Victoria -sister of Taylor Montgomery.**_

 _ **Hanna and Kate's kids:**_

 _ **Riley Marin Age 15:Best friend of Victoria Dating Sam Hastings.**_

 _ **Aria and Shana's daughter:**_

 _ **Amelia Montgomery Age 15:Best Friend of Taylor Hates Shana for abandoning her before she was born wishes Aria and Emily would be together but still loves CeCe as her mom Dating Makayla sister to Taylor Montgomery.**_

 _ **Aria and Emily's daughter:**_

 _ **Taylor Montgomery Age 16:Best Friend of Amelia Dating K.C sister to Amelia Montgomery and Ava Marin.**_

 _ **Spencer and Lesli's Daughter:**_

 _ **K.C Stone Age 16:Best Friend of Makayla Dating Taylor Montgomery.**_

 ** _Sara and Claire's Daughter:_**

 ** _Makayla Harvey Age 15:Best Friend of K.C Dating Amelia wishes her parents were still together._**

 **Okay so there you go hope you enjoy the Chapters to come**

 _ **Charmedlover out**_


	10. Love you

**All I gotta say is i messed up the character bio ill fix it at soon and that where you see names that dont make since in it like Best friend of: Ava Riley the first part of the name is there bff and the second name is there Girlfriend.**

 **The path Home 5:05**

The girls are walking to home after going on a shopping spree all except K.C who stand behind for awhile to do something

Ava puts her arm around Taylor and says "Can you carry me?"

Taylor moves Ava's arm off of her shoulder and says "No go ask your girlfriend weirdo."

Ava goes to Victoria and says "Babe can you carry me."

Victoria folds her arms and says "Ask your cousin."

Ava sighs and says "Tori I think you misunderstood what I said."

Victoria rolls her eyes and says "And what did you say again."

Ava smiles and says "I said Carry me our I wont fucking have sex with you for lets say a month."

Victoria shakes her head and says "You wouldnt dare."

Ava raises and eyebrow and says "Whats' that did you say 2 months."

Victoria picks Ava up and says "You know I really love you princess."

Ava kisses Victoria and says "I love you to Tori."

K.C pulls up next to them driving a red 4 door mustang and says "Dont you guys just love having a rich family."

Taylor walks over to the car kisses Taylor and says "Who did you steal this car from?"

K.C rolls her eyes and says "Ive been saving up my money for this beauty and its all of ours."

Sam sighs and says "News flash all of us dont have our license or a permit.:

Riley mimics Sam and says "News flash only you and Tori dont have your license or permit."

K.C nods and says "True but its still all of our car so Tori and Sam just get your girlfriends to drive you around."

Sam smiles at Riley and says "Ya babe you have to drive me around."

Riley Groans and says "Uh Fuck me now."

Sam kisses Riley and says "Thats the plan for later baby."

Riley sighs and says "Not that type of fuck and where not having sex yet i want to wait."

Sam smiles and says "I know but you cant blame a girl for trying."

Amelia walks over to the car and says "So where you heading?"

K.C shrugs and says "Home what about you guys."

Taylor gets in the car and says "Same place."

K.C rolls her eyes and says "Well then get in dorks ill drive you."

All the girls get in the car and drive home.

Taylor walks inside and drags K.C up to her sits in the living room and watches t.v while Riley lays her head in Sam's makes some snacks in the kitchen with Ava is on the couch making out with Tori when Emily walks in with a pizza.

Emily hangs her coat up and says "Hey girls."

The girls say "Hi."

Emily looks at Ava an Amelia and says "Where's your sister?"

Amelia shrugs and says "Upstairs I believe with K.C."

Emily goes upstairs to check on Taylor and K.C when she opens Taylor's bedroom door when she see's Taylor half naked making out with a half naked K.C.

Emily sighs and says "Both of you put on a shirt and come eat."

Taylor holds the cover up to her and K.C's un-clothed area's and says "Yes mam."

5 minutes later Aubrey walks into the house with a puppy!

The girls see the puppy and all say "Oh mu gosh a puppy can we keep it."

Aubrey nods and says "Of course we can keep it girls."

Emily kisses Aubrey and says "Do the others know about this."

Aubrey smiles and says "Yea they knew you just didnt because we knew you would say no."

Emily nods and says "Thats right baby."

While petting the dog Ava asks "Whats her name?"

Emily pets the dog and says "Maya."

Aubrey rolls her eyes and says "Maya as in your ex Maya."

Emily nods and says "You wouldnt let me name Ava Maya so the dog's name is Maya plus without her me and you wouldnt be together."

Aubrey sighs and says "Why is that."

Emily smiles and says "Because if it weren't for her kissing me in that picture booth I probably wouldve still been dating Ben or I wouldve dated Toby."

Aubrey smiles and says "Fine the dog's name can be Maya."

Ava raises an eyebrow and says "Wait a minute i was supposed to be named after mom's ex-girlfriend."

Emily shrugs and says "Be happy Taylor was named after Aria's ex-girlfriend."

Taylor looks at Emily with wide eyes and says "What!"

Emily sighs and says "It was that or we named you Emily Jr. ."

Taylor nods and says "I like Taylor its a pretty name mom you made the right decision."

Aria walks in right when Emily is talking about how Taylor got her name and says "I thought her name was going to be Betty."

Taylor smiles and says "Again guys you made the right decision naming me Taylor."

Amelia smiles and says "How did I get my name mom?"

Aria scratches her head and says "Well...Shana picked it out she really liked the name and after she left Emily thought I should let you keep the name cause it sounded like Emily a little bit."

Amelia looks down and says "Why doesn't Shana love me."

Aria and Emily hold Amelia and Aria says "She does love you honey she's just scared of what you might think of her for leaving us."

Emily kisses Amelia on the forehead and says "Besides Melia you still got me,Aria,and CeCe thats 3 great mom's right there."

Amelia hugs Emily and says "Thanks Mom..I mean Emily."

Emily smiles and says "Amelia you can call me mom just dont start thinking me and Aria are gonna get together."

Amelia smiles and says "I wont."

Aubrey jumps on Emily's back and says "Good because she's all mine."

Emily kisses Aubrey and says "Yep all yours."

 **Authors Note**

 **So This might be the most heartfelt chapters ive ever written except maybe for the first chapter of Strange Love im not sure or maybe the last chapter of Strange Family speaking of that along with Strange Family:Next Chapter Of Our Lives (THATS THE TITLE.) Im adding another installment to my Strange pairings Stories ill have another story which will be a prompt like chapter after this so be looking out for it so thats a Sequel of Strange Family coming out within the next 2 weeks a new story idea later tonight and I think thats all so I love you all and if you actually read my Author Notes type (#** ** _I read your Author Notes)_** **in the review section and with that said...**

 _ **CharmedLover out**_


	11. Breakups

**O To The M To The G Its been a mouthhff not a month but a mouthhff since I last updated this story.**

 **Aria:Well Technically it been to Months.**

 **Me:I said it was one month so its one Month.**

 **CeCe:Dont talk to Aria like that.**

 **Me:Fine Im sure my readers want to get to the good stuff anyway.**

 **Audience:Yeah.**

 **Me:Here we go Warning Since its been along time theres Drama.**

 **Ava's room**

Ava is in her room sleep when someone slips into bed with her.

Ava wakes up and sees Sam (Pretending to be Victoria.)

Sam kisses Ava and says "Morning sunshine."

Ava cuddles into Sam's arms and says "Babe why are you in my bed?"

Sam smiles and says "I missed you?"

Ava starts to make out with Sam when the real Victoria walks in.

Victoria pull Sam off of Ava and says "Why the fuck are you kissing on my cuddleypooh and why were you kissing my sister."

Ava shrugs and says "Your Identical twins and I was sleepy so I thought it was you cause she came and got in my bed."

Victoria looks into Sam's eyes and says "Just as I thought Riley come here."

Riley walks in and says "What do you want Tori."

Victoria grabs Riley and kisses her.

After a while Riley starts to kiss back and then remembers Sam is right there.

Victoria pulls away and says "Now where even."

Riley raises an eyebrow and says "Even for what?"

Tori shrugs and says "Oh Sam kissed Ava so I kissed you."

Tori turns to Ava and sees she feel back asleep and then she gets into bed with her and drifts to sleep."

Sam walks out with Riley in her arms and goes to her room.

 **Meanwhile**

Amelia is crying into her pillow when Taylor walks in.

Taylor comforts Amelia and says "Whats wrong?"

Amelia wipes the tears away and says "Makayla and I broke up."

Taylor sighs and says "Why."

Amelia cries harder and says "Shana started dating Makayla's mom."

 **Authors Note**

 **Ok so sorry if it was short or lame and Im sorry 4 the wait im not talking bout Lil'Wayne Mixtape Doe (Insert Laughter).Yea but seriously ill try to update this sooner and with that said I love you all dont forget to give yo boy a review and wit not with but wit that said...**

 _ **CharmedLover out**_


	12. Authors Note

**ok sorry 4 the wait not talkin bout lil wayne mixtape im uploadin this from a xbox so it may be short my laptop broke so no new stories comin out anytime soon.**


	13. New Girl

Taylor is at her locker getting her books for first period when K.C walks up and kisses her.

K.C pulls away and says "hey baby want me to carry that"

Taylor smiles and says "Yea thanks."

K.C walks Taylor to her first class of the day which is English with Alison as the teacher.

 **Taylor's p.o.v**

I'm sitting at my desk when a hot girl walks in she's a blonde with purple streaks in her hair her boobs look like there at least a C cup and she has curves out of the world... Wait I shouldn't be checking her out I'm dating K.C who I love.

 **No ones p.o.v**

The girl walks up to Alison and says "Escuse me are you ."

Alison nods and says "Yes I am and who might you be?"

The girl smiles and says "I'm Evie Hart your new student."

Alison smiles and says "Well Evie you can take a seat right there."

Evie goes to sit by Taylor and says "hi."

Taylor looks at Evie who is next to her and says "Hi I'm Taylor Montgomery."

Class goes on as normal and as the Bell rings Taylor asks Evie "What class do you have next?"

Evie shows Taylor her schedule and says "Are we in any of the same classes?"

Taylor nods and say "Yea we have the exact same schedule."

Evie and Taylor take a seat in Art class before the others get there.

Evie raises an eyebrow and says "why are we in her so early?"

Taylor gestures to the Art teacher and says "because I like to see my mom before class starts."

Aria smiles at Taylor and says "Hi sweetheart who's your friend?"

Taylor smiles and says "This is Evie your new student."

Aria shakes Evie's hand and says "Nice to meet you I'm Mrs. Montgomery."

Aria hands Taylor a notebook and a binder and says "Can you take this to your sister she left this on the table this morning. "

Taylor grabs the items and says "Ava or Amelia?"

Aria sighs and says "Ava."

Taylor is walking down Ava's hall when she hears her crying in the bathroom.

Taylor walks in and says "Ava is that you?"

Ava sniffs and says "Go away."

Taylor walks into the stall and says "Ava whats wrong?"

Ava look's up at Taylor and says "I cheated on Tori with Makayla and we broke up."

 **Sorry for not updating in a long time my laptop is still broke so I'm doing this on my phone and I just want to say I'll try to update sooner and also Happy New Years and Merry Christmas even ddoe both holidays have past I hope you had a good one and with that said...**

 **CharmedLover out**


	14. Relationships

**After talking to Ava and calming her down Taylor decides to skip Art and wait for Evie.**

As the bell rings Taylor finds Evie and says "We have free period why dont I show you around."

Evie smiles and says "Sounds cool."

Taylor goes to her locker to put some stuff away when Amelia comes up to them.

Amelia sighs and says "Lets go to the mall."

Taylor rolls her eyes and says "Dont you have class?"

Amelia shrugs and says "Im skipping."

Taylor pushes Amelia inside her locker and says "Mom's coming."

Aria walks up to Taylor and says "Why didnt you come back to class."

Taylor sighs and says "Ava was crying."

Aria raises an eyebrow and says "Is she ok?"

Taylor nods and says "She is now."

Aria smiles and says "Amelia why are you skipping?"

Amelia falls out of her locker and says "I needed to talk to Taylor its girl stuff you know me and Makayla."

Aria nods in understandment and says "If u skip anymore classes your grounded."

Amelia smiles and says "Yes maam"

After Aria walks off Amelia looks at Evie and says "Hi cutie im Amelia Montgomery."

Evie blushes and says "I..Im E..Evie Hart"

Taylor rolls her eyes and says "Oh my god."

Amelia shrugs and says "What?"

Taylor sighs and says "Your not dating my new best friend unless you get to know her first."

Evie raises an eyebrow and says "Who said im gonna date your sister?"

Amelia kisses Evie's cheek and says "I did baby."

Evie rolls her eyes and says "If im going to be your girlfriend I have sum rules."

Amelia nods and says "What are they?"

Evie sighs and says "First your going to have to get to know me,second we can only date if your ready to go public,and third you have to be able to tell me things no secrets."

Amelia smiles and says "Deal."

Evie smiles and says "How about we get to know each other more over lunch at the brew?"

Amelia smirks and says "How about you come over my place?"

Evie nods and says "Sure."

 **After School**

Ava is laying down on her bed when someone knocks on her door.

Ava sits up and says "Come in."

Makayla walks in and says "Can we talk?"

Ava shrugs and says "Sure."

Makayla sits next to Ava and says "Im sorry for having sex with you."

Ava sighs and says "Its not your fault both of us wanted it to happen."

Makayla kisses Ava and says "Will you please be my girlfriend."

Ava smiles and says "Yes."

Makayla lays on top of Ava and says "Good now I can do this without you getting mad."

Ava pulls Makayla closer and kisses her passionately until Amelia walks in with Evie.

Amelia looks at Ava and says "So you to are dating now?'

Ava nods and says "Yes."

Makayla kisses Ava and says "I should probably go I told my mom I was going to help her pick out a wedding dress."

Amelia smiles and says "Your mom and Shana broke up?"

Makayla shakes her head and says "No there engaged I thought Shana told you."

Amelia drops her coffee and runs out the room in tears.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry for not updating my laptop charger was broke and I just got a new one I would have updated sooner with probably a better chapter but every time I was writing this chapter I keep accidentaly erasing the whole thing and didnt realize there was an undo button but anyways leave a review tell me what you thought.**

 _ **CharmedLover Out**_


	15. Wedding plans

Amelia is in the treehouse crying when Riley comes in.

Riley holds Amelia and says "Whats wrong?"

Amelia sobs harder and says"Shana's getting married."

Riley holds her tighter and says "I thought you was ok with Shana and Sara being together by now."

Amelia frowns and says "I am its just that she didnt tell me about the wedding or invite me."

Riley kisses Amelia's forehead and says "It'll be ok Melia just call Shana and talk to her."

Amelia goes back into the house and then Aria walks up to her.

Aria smiles and says "I have good news."

Amelia smiles back and says "What?"

Aria says "Shana wants you to be her maid of honor at her wedding."

Amelia beams with happiness and says "Thats great."

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Sam looks at Mona pleading saying "Mom please let me get green highlights in my hair."

Mona shakes her head and says "No."

Sam groans and says "Aubrey has highlights in her hair."

Mona shrugs and says "She's had them since high school."

Sam huffs and says "Fine i'll just ask Mama."

Mona nods and says "If she says yes then you can get them."

Sam goes to Alison and says "Hey my favorite mom."

Alison rolls her eyes and says "What do you want Sam?"

Sam gets on her knees and says "Can I please get green highlights in my hair?"

Alison nods and says "Yes."

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Taylor is in her room watching tv when she gets a text that says: I know your secret - _A_

 ** _Authors Note_**

 **Happy Easter 'hop' you had a good one review to let me know what you thought and with that said...**

 _ **CharmedLover out**_


	16. Fights And Death

**Sorry its been so long since i've updated but im back from my hiatus I just had a little writers block and I promise things are going to change starting now...**

Ava wakes up and feels someone moving next to her.

Makayla kisses Amelia and says "Good Morning babe."

Ava smiles and says "I like waking up next to you."

Makayla sits up and ask "Did you tell Victoria about us yet or your sister?"

Ava shakes her head and says "Taylor knows we slept together but she doesnt know your my girlfriend and Tori doesnt know im in a relationship."

 _ **As she says this Victoria walks into the room.**_

Victoria starts to something until she sees Makayla.

Ava looks and Victoria and says "Hi Tori."

Victoria folds her arms and says "So your cheating on me with her again."

Ava gets defensive and says "You dumped me so im not cheating."

Victoria rolls her eyes and says "I didnt dump you I told you that I needed time to think."

Makayla gets up and says "Maybe ill just go."

Ava kisses her and says "Bye."

As Makayla walks out the door Victoria says "Bye slut."

Makayla faces Victoria and says "Dont be mad because Ava wants to be with me."

Victoria rolls her eyes again and says "She only wanted you because she thought she was single now u can go slut."

Makayla in a fit of rage punches Victoria in the face.

Victoria starts to choke Makayla and then Makayala kicks her in her stomach.

The fight continues until Ava breaks up the fight.

Ava sees Victoria bleeding and says "Baby your bleeding."

Makayla's eyes widen and she quickly exclaims "Did you just call her baby."

Ava sighs and says "Makayla I really like you and I want to be with you."

Makayla smiles and says "I really like you to babe."

Ava looks down and says "But..Im head over heels in love with Victoria so I cant be with you Makayla."

When she hears those words Makayla runs out the house.

Ava kisses Victoria and says "Im sorry babe."

Victoria smiles and says "Its ok Ava as long as I got you."

 _ **SCENE SKIP**_

Taylor and Evie are in her room hanging out.

Taylor smirks and says "So how are things going with you and Amelia?"

Evie blushes and says "Things are perfect she's so sweet and romantic."

Taylor laughs and says "Are you sure were talking about the same Amelia because my sister is not sweet."

Evie giggles and says "She's sweet to me...but there are times when she's afraid to let her guard down around me."

Taylor sighs and says "Thats just how Amelia is she has to be completely sure your not going to walk out of her life before she opens up."

Taylor's phone rings and she says "Hello...What!...Ok Ill tell mom...I'm on the way."

Evie raises an eyebrow and says "What happened."

Taylor looks for her keys and says "Amelia's mom and her fiancee were in a car accident her fiance didnt make it and Amelia's mom is in critical condition."

 _ **Scene Skip To The Hospital**_

Taylor and Evie see Amelia outside the hospital room crying

Amelia breaks down in there arms and says "The doctors said Shana's not going to make it she has an hour at the most."

Evie kisses Amelia and says "Go be with her then."

Amelia sits next to Shana's hospital bed and holds her hand.

Shana kisses Amelia's hand and says "Amelia I know I havent been a great mother to you and im sorry for every mistake i've made...It might not seem like it but I love you and your the best thing in my life Amelia and there isnt a day that I regret leaving you and Aria."

Amelia cries and says "I love you to mom."

Shana lets out one last breath and says "I love you honey."

Amelia hears a beep and says "No mom you cant leave me...you just cant leave me."

A doctor comes in to the room and says "Im sorry Ms but she's gone."

Evie and Taylor come into the room and holds Amelia.

Amelia cries and says "She cant be gone she just cant."

Taylor carries Amelia out and says "Lets go home."

 **Authors Note**

 **Sorry again for not updating and let me know what you think about Shana's death I dont know if Makayla's really going to be a major character so there might not be a chapter of her coming to terms with Sara's you enjoyed and as always dont forget to review.**

 _ **CHARMEDLOVER OUT**_


End file.
